


Be Fucking Still, My Beating Heart

by bluemoonlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AND CUTE SHIT, Chenmin, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, Insecure Kyungsoo, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Or At Least I Tried, implied hunhan - Freeform, shitty past relationship, some angst??????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonlight/pseuds/bluemoonlight
Summary: The system matches you with someone depending on how you act or how you show your emotions, based in your kinetics. Do KyungSoo has never been a person who shows how they feel in a physical way, but he feels, oh god he does feels, his poor heart is the one that shows and gets through all his reactions. So when he gets a 100% percent match with Kim JongIn, he feels like his heart is not beating at all, when he sees a different number on jongin’s matching deviceIf anyone saw that black mirror cap from S4, the one with the matching devices, this is kind of based on that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so you will probably find plot holes, spelling and orthographic mistakes (English is not my first language) since I don’t have a beta reader. Sorry in advance.
> 
> There will be 4 or 5 chapters and they’re going to be short.

He knows the system can take its time, after all the regular age for matching is 28-30. KyungSoo knows he shouldn’t be panicking over this, not yet, at least, but he just turned 26 some weeks ago and after having his fair share of relationships and dating periods, he doesn’t want to spend even one week of his probably remaining two or four years feeling lonely. He likes the feeling of spending time alone while being in a relationship, but lonely? Despair would threaten to consume him again, making him fake again.

Do KyungSoo is a 26-year-old man, working in his own bookstore, and taking occasional shifts as a bartender on his friend’s bar, because like JongDae said after his friends left him in charge of the drinks in one of their parties; _“you have the talent to make people drunk, Do, and my wallet needs that”_.

He knows romantic loves is not everything, but if he’s going to get matched, why not to expect something good? KyungSoo tried to hold onto that, but as the time went by, he only feels his skin yearning for something, _for someone_ that makes his heart beat like it always does lately, like right now, but without the ache.

And KyungSoo knows too, that he is an anxious person, anyone can tell by looking at his bitten nails. But he’s aware that his anxiety is not at fault for his state. He had a Boyfriend six months ago, they lasted 3 months, and he would always see KeunWook when the man asked him to be his companion in a work gathering or a party, never alone. But to KyungSoo, meeting in public crowded places wasn’t what he wanted or liked, at least not when he ended up feeling lonely again. It wasn’t like that at the beginning, but they have been dating for month when Keun took him to a party, and once they left, just after his boyfriend left him at his building’s door, it started.

_“Kyung? You’re amazing, you know that”_

_and now, Keun is holding his hands._

_“but, can you be a little less quiet next time? You spoke, but babe, you almost didn’t move, you’re not a speaking lamp! Right? So try harder next week, please?” KyungSoo could only follow him and laugh, while he nodded, and just then, Keun freed his hands._

_Sitting on his couch, he puts his cold hands on the right part of his chest. Of course, he can try harder, he can change, there’s nothing wrong with that. It can only be for the best, right?_

He had been so wrong though. Nothing good can come out of forcing himself to change for someone else, not if there was nothing wrong with him to change from the beginning. But out of fear of not being enough, because he had a match of 15% with Keun, and that was the highest percentage he had score with someone until now, being 25 years old, he was terrified, after all, the number of people that reached old age or died without finding their match had been increasing. So two months later, after creating a new self, he was Kyung, that’s how Keun’s friends called him, loud, non-stop speaking, extroverted Kyung. Not KyungSoo or Soo as _his_ friends called him.

_The day Kyung went down was a normal one, he was drinking a cup of coffee with JongDae’s boyfriend, MinSeok, when the later called him by his full name, after listening to Kyung talk non-stop for almost an hour._

_“Do KyungSoo” but all MinSeok gets is a confused look._

_“You’ve been talking about someones’s cheating love life for more than half an hour, KyunSoo” And everything is very still now. “Dae and I, Soo, we haven’t seen you in some weeks.”_

_“What?” the younger chuckles. “Min, I...” His heart is beating hard again and he can feel the air running out. “D-don’t do this, if I don’t…I need this, Min please…” a pair of arms round him, holding him, but he doesn’t fight it, and so, the next day he’s Do KyungSoo again, and single, too._

His phone stopped ringing a while ago, and he erases the messages without reading them. Deciding to spend his lunch break on the flower market, he closed the bookstore. Lately, he’s been surrounding himself with flowers. The top roof of the bookstore was becoming a garden. KyungSoo himself grow a vine around some wood walls he bought to protect the rest of the plants that couldn’t get too much sunlight. Just some weeks ago, he put a couple of fluffy mats and a puff couch there, he wanted a real couch, but he would have to ask for help to get a couch like that on the roof, and he didn’t want anyone but him on his garden.

After walking around the market for half an hour while eating a sandwich and finishing it, KyungSoo bought a pink _Sweet Pea_ in a small pot.

While he’s opening the door of the bookstore, he notices a small crowd forming at the end of the block. Maybe the new ice cream shop finally opened? Could it be luck? He’d been craving for something sugary.

There's still 20 minutes left before he has to open the bookstore, so he decides to treat himself.

When he reaches the place, Kyungsoo knows it’s not luck. There are only couples waiting on the line.

“Shut up and take my hand, or I swear to god, Sehun…” well, looks like not everyone is happy. Such a sad thing that the owner of the voice has that character, with a face like that.

He chooses to leave. Buying a tub of ice cream is a better option, he thinks.

Just when he’s walking back, his matching device rings. Slow and calm, contrary to how his heart is beating right now, Kyungsoo takes the device out of his pocket.

It has to be a mistake.

Or a joke, after all, he has every reason to think that the universe likes to have fun with his heart.

Kyungsoo barely makes it back to the bookstore before he starts to breath harshly. He almost can’t see because of the tears.

Is this even possible? He has never heard of something alike.

He’s been sitting in the same position for some minutes before he even dares to look at his matching device again.

The words are still there.

Tears are blurring is sight again, but he’s not sad. He’s laughing and Kyungsoo can’t believe he’s crying happy tears. Waiting doesn’t matter now that he knows there’s someone perfect for him. He even feels strong enough to wait for the remaining two or four years if necessary.

What Kyungsoo doesn’t know though, is that he already met his match. Kind of, at least

**_Kim Jongin, 100% Match._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo looks at his device at least every one hour to make sure that the name’s still there.

Today is Friday. He’s supposed to close the bookstore at 5pm, since he has to be in Jongdae’s bar at 8, but he decides to not open at all after lunch and spends some of the afternoon with his flowers.

Kyungsoo notices a new flower blooming, weird, since he hasn’t plant any seeds. Is an anemone, and maybe it’s fate, because they mean anticipation.  

He’s been trying to not give it to much thought, but, is his match going to like him? Back then, he would only get comments about improving his personality.

But what about his physical flaws?

He knows he’s not awful to look at, but he also knows he’s no beauty either.

His doubts are interrupted when the alarm clock of the oven starts ringing. The strawberry muffins are ready and now he has to wait for them to cool so he can pack some for Jongdae and Minseok.

He’s good at cocking, he has that.

In the meanwhile, kyungsoo decides to prep his food for tomorrow. Since he started working every Friday at the bar till late, he wakes up every Saturday later than the usual and without any will to cock. He also only opens the bookstore after lunch.

Maybe he can stay till later at the bar, kyungsoo has been feeling lucky after all.

After taking a shower he takes his time choosing his clothes, it has been a while since he wanted to look good.

Black jeans and shirt with a light denim jacket will do. Maybe he should fix his hair a little. Yes, his bangs, up to the side.

While packing the muffins, Kyungsoo checks his device; it’s still the same, he smiles.

How long will it take?

His cellphone’s alarm goes off, meaning it’s already 7:30 pm and he should leave.

Jongdae greets him, grin wide and hugging him thigh.

“Please tell me these are for Min, please”

“What did you do?” Last time Jongdae asked for help, _food help_ , he had almost set the bathtub on fire, after playing with fireworks on it.

“Nothing! I don’t know? I think he needs sugar”

“I guess Minseok will tell me what you did at your funeral”

“A little more faith on me wouldn’t hurt, you know?”

Being jongdae, it could hurt.

Walking to the bar counter, kyungsoo notices the absence of his flower pot. The pot is not on display, but under the bar’s counter, just for him to see.

“I didn’t kill it! I swear, it’s outside. Min told me flowers need sunlight, so I took it outside. Since is summer, there’s still sunlight at this hour”

“Oh, thanks you” he should have thought about that. “I’ll take it inside later, then”

There’s a considerable amount of people at the bar when the band that is performing for the night starts plying. He keeps mixing drinks till almost everyone is seated or talking and no one is coming for drinks.

Just when he’s about to get the flower pot inside, his device starts beeping.

Kyungsoo gulps.

Could it be? He’s scared to know.

He lowers his hand to his pocket and-

“Umh, hello”

The device stops beeping and his heart, beating.

Once you met your match, a photo of them appears on the device.

The man in front of him is the same man on his device screen.

But also, the same man from the ice-cream shop.

“Sorry, hi. What can I do for you?” is he stupid? Of course the man wants a drink what else-

“Anything with little or zero alcohol would be great, thanks”

Oh, kyungsoo rises his eyebrows, questioning him.

Jongin reddens when kyungsoo hands him his drink.

“I’ve been coming here for like, two months? Are you new? I’m sure I would remember you” He’s sure? “Shit, sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself, Kim Jongin”

“Do Kyungsoo”

And they talk for quite a bit, Jongin never comes on Fridays. Should he thank the universe for this? It has to be fate.

Jongin doesn’t remember what he said, but kyungsoo is smiling now and his lips form a heart. He gets pulled off from staring at the barman when both of his phone and device ring.

Looking at the picture on his device, he smiles, lucky is on his side tonight, he guesses.  At the other side of his phone sehun is whining about being late and for him to wait at the bar.

Any other day Jongin wouldn’t wait for him, but today he decides he’s not going anywhere, but not for sehun, though.

Kyungsoo is looking at him and he knows that if he doesn’t do it now, he won’t have the courage to ask for his number once sehun arrives, so he does it.

“Are you serious right now?”

“yes?”

Kyungsoo remembers the name jonign muttered and where he heard it.

“you just finished talking with your boyfriend and you want my number? What for?” the shorter’s voice rises a little and jonign stands from his seat just from the surprise.

“My what?”

“Your boyfriend, sehun. And don’t play dumb” Kyungsoo forgot from a moment, what he witnessed at the ice-cream shop. “I saw you with him, you got mad because he didn’t hold your hand”

“You where there?” one lifted brow, that’s all he gets.

Kyungsoo heart is going fast again. Why did he even got his hopes up, he should have known.

“the free ice cream? If you were there, you saw the ad?”

“I didn’t, but what about it?”

“I…uh, I asked sehun to be my fake boyfriend, they were giving free ice-cream for couples, kyungsoo. You can ask him once he gets here. I’m not that kind of person”

“oh” His throat doesn’t feel tight anymore, but he feels guilty. “I’ didn’t mean to-I’m sorry”

 “Does this mean I can have your number?”

“Do you still want it?” kyungsoo’s voice is almost a whisper.

The taller pushes his brown hair back, looking at him directly. “Very much so”

Sehun never arrives and jongin spends the rest of kyungsoo’s shift with him. By the time they leave the bar, he knows his match is a year younger than him, is an art history major and he used to be a ballerino, but with those legs, kyungsoo is not surprised.

“I’m not trying to be a gentleman or anything” Jongin says while folding his scarf around the shorter’s neck. “this is a lame excuse so I can see you again” And kyungsoo knows he should control himself, but his cheeks are so warm now they must be bright red.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Kyungsoo nods and jongin is still smiling when he stops a taxi for him, just letting go of his hand when he’s seated and once the car gets going, he can still see jongin standing on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta reader, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

He had just finished opening the bookstore when his phone rings.

Kyungsoo has never liked cellphone talks, he’s too awkward for them; and yet, he ends up talking with jongin for more than 20 minutes until they both agree to have breakfast and lunch together, tomorrow. When he hangs, his heart is beating a little too fast.

But it’s okay, he thinks, since this time it doesn’t hurt.

Maybe the ache he constantly feels will stop for good now.

A lot of customers came during the afternoon, most of them couples and even though he has no way of knowing if they’re matched couples or not, he finds himself wondering if jongin and him will get the opportunity to look like that, to revolve around each other at peace, without noticing it.

Is he hoping for too much? Is he being greedy?

And so on, kyungsoo starts to dwell in his thoughts and to his surprise, he doesn’t think of anything bad, nothing that makes him anxious, but excited about what’s to come.

His phone rings, jolting him.

 _Min saw u with lover boy so he took the flower pot inside, in case u were wonderin_ _’;)_ _–JD_

_He also said u have 2 tell him evrthng-JD_

He can’t believe he forgot about his flower. How could he? He’ll buy a pulmonaria or a hellebore for the bar so he can take that one back, they don’t need a lot of sunshine. 

Kyungsoo decides to close a little later, and during that extra hour he cleans the store. Cleaning is for Sundays, but since he won’t have the time tomorrow, he should do it now. He feels the tip of his ears get hot. Technically, he’ll have the time, jongin only said breakfast and lunch, nothing more and yet, he’s hoping to spend the afternoon with him too.

It’s 8:37 pm when he’s done watering his garden and there’s still light outside. He’s already too hungry, so instead of going home, where he would have to cook, kyungsoo eats a big bowl of instant noodles in a convenience store close to his building. He’s surrounded by couples, and again, this time, he doesn’t feel left out or sad.

Does jongin like instant noodles?

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to a series of texts from the same person, and his poor eyesight makes him think the worst, Keun, again. But he’s wrong. When he puts his glasses on, he smiles.

 _Good morning, Kyungsoo. I hope you slept well._ _–KJI_

 _I didn_ _’t realize it was this early, I_ _’m so so so sorry. Did I wake you up?_

 _Wait, we_ _’re still meeting, right?_

 _You don_ _’t have to bring the scarf, unless you want to wear it, because you looked really good with it._

 _I_ _’ll stop now, I_ _’m nervous, sorry._

The first text was at 8:20 am and the last one at 9:10 am, twenty minutes ago. There’s still an hour left, since he planned on leaving at 10:30. The thing is that after showering, getting dressed and drying his hair, it’s 10:10. Kyungsoo knows that it’s too early, but he’s anxious and staying at home won’t help him with that, so he decides to leave already, maybe the subway will take its time and he won’t get there too soon.

It wasn’t the best idea, he thinks. He doesn’t mind waiting for jongin, even if he has to wait for 35 minutes because with his luck, it took the subway 15 minutes to get him there, but it’s cold and even if he’s covering half of his face with jongin’s scarf, _of course he wore it,_ the other half of his face is freezing.

Kyungsoo could wait inside the restaurant, which looks more like a big coffee shop or a bakery, but he would have to sit alone for 30 minutes or more, if jongin gets here late. Even worse, what if he doesn’t come at all? Everyone would notice he got stood up. There’s a park crossing the street, the trees there are lush and that’s a plus because he won’t get noticed.

The only bench that doesn’t look dirty and is getting some sunlight is occupied, but only for one person, so he guesses is okay for him to sit at the other extreme and mind his business.

Kyungsoo has really poor eyesight, that’s why he doesn’t notice it at first. 

But the stranger sitting beside him is Jongin. And he’s wearing a pink sweater with a white scarf, contrasting kyungsoo’s white sweater and pink scarf. They’re _matching_.

“I was really embarrassed of getting here so early, you know?” Jongin mutters.

“We can be embarrassed together, then.”  The taller look up at kyungsoo and smiles so widely that his eyes disappears into half-moons. “You didn’t have to wear the scarf, but I’m really glad you did it” Jongin says, standing. “We look good.”

They walk for a bit until jongin notices kyungsoo’s ears. They’re red, the boy must be freezing. So he offers that they drink something warm while they decide what to eat, since they still have some time left.

Once they finished their drinks, jongin is reading the menu, but Kyungsoo is _glaring_ at it. So Jongin stops and starts to stare at him, till kyungsoo looks up.

“I forgot my glasses”

“And here I was thinking the menu was your enemy. Want me to read it for you?”

Jongin is quick in choosing what he wants to eat, but kyungsoo struggles for some minutes, trying to remember everything the taller listed.

“Let’s share. We can order a bunch of different dishes and share them, so we can actually finish all of them.”

Back then, when kyungsoo was dating _him_ , he tried to take some fries from his plate. It didn’t go well. “ _That_ _’s just disgusting, kyung, I don_ _’t know where your hands have been. If you wanted to eat this, you should have order them._ _”_ So for a while, kyunsoo thought that Keun was right. But once they broke up and he started to pay attention to couples, he noticed how every couple shared their food.  It feels like something intimate, and the more he thinks about it, he’s sure his ears and cheeks are red.

“Sounds fun” he stutters. Jongin just smiles and orders everything they choose.

Maybe they ate too much. No, he ate too much, his match looks fine, not like him who is about to go into a food coma.

“Walking helps” the taller says “Or I can drive you home” Oh, he should have known, jongin was bored, he wanted to leave already. Why did he even think this would be different? “I really wanted to take you to lunch, there’s this restaurant where their main dishes are spicy and I’ve been craving for something like that, but I didn’t even ask you if you like that kind of food, sorry, umh, Kyungsoo?

“Lets- lets walk? I like spicy food, I love it. But can we have lunch in some hours? I can’t even think about food right now.”

Jongin works in an art museum. He is one of the curators, meaning that he’s responsible for procuring paintings, sculptures, artefacts and relics, looking after them and displaying them for the enjoyment of the public. He promised that _next time,_ he would give him a tour, because Jongin is in charge of the next exhibition.

They end up in a fair (jongin drove them after walking around for almost two hours) and between playing and watching some performances, when kyungsoo checks the time on his phone, it’s 3:06 pm, _no wonder he’s hungry._ He’s embarrassed, what if jongin laughs at him? They ate a lot and… Kyungsoo needs to stop thinking these things.

“Can we eat now?” he didn’t notice the younger was back, sitting beside him with a bear plushie.

“Yes, please I-” Kyungsoo almost shouted, but he doesn’t have the time to get embarrassed because Jongin holds one of his hands and puts the plushie on the other one. The taller looks at their hands and then at him, and he notices that he’s waiting for approval. Kyungsoo looks away, squeezing his hand.

They ordered a lot of side dishes and somehow his match is talking about getting a dessert. He doesn’t know how it happened, but he’s been talking about his favorites books for quite a while and they’re not even novels or anything like that, he almost gave jongin a summary about _Flora Magnifica_ by Makoto Azuma, so he shuts his mouth.

Jongin is not dumb, but he doesn’t think you need to be the cleverest person out there to figure out when someone is scared or ashamed to do things. He knows kyungsoo has been holding back a lot, he seems unsure when he’s talking about himself and while jongin can’t find one single reason of why the shorter male would feel that, he doesn’t want to ask directly and make him uncomfortable, they’re not that close, yet.

“I like flowers, I can’t name them for my life but I really like them” at that, kyungsoo gives him a small smile. “Especially the ones that smell nice. I have this habit, since I was a kid, of smelling every flower I can find. Is it weird?”

“No, not at all. But I bet you have found some…incredibly interesting smells, right?” Of course he did, he can still remember some nasty smells. “Do Kyungsoo, are you making fun of me? Not everyone has a master on flowers you know? Some of us have to suffer and lose our sense of smell.”

Kyungsoo is laughing loudly now. Jongin thinks that if almost every couple gets matched with a device, starting to fall for someone this fast can’t be bad. The device matched them after all. He feels ready to ask him for a date, a real, well-planned date, but first he needs to actually now what he’s going to say, so he excuses himself to the bathroom to buy some time.

Should he go with a _hey, do you want to have lunch or dinner with me tomorrow?_ Maybe tomorrow is too soon, during the week? Or a _would you like to go on a date? It doesn_ _’t have to be a date! I mean a want a date but if you_ _’re not comfortable it can be lunch or something._ He feels a little dumb now, he already managed to ask kyungsoo out, but the scarf helped him. What if Kyungsoo was bored but he was too nice to tell him? Maybe that’s why he’s so reserved?

It hasn’t been more that 3 minutes but Kyungsoo is getting nervous. He was about to use his phone screen as a mirror to check himself when he hears a beep, a matching device’s beep. His device is beeping too, making him even more nervous, so he takes a look at it. It’s the same as before, Jongin still matches him on a 100%. But jongin device, which he left along his cellphone and car keys on the table’s booth, won’t stop beeping, and he knows he shouldn’t look at it, but the sound is making him feel uneasy and well, he’s curious.

 

 

He should have known.

 

Kyungsoo can’t believe he allowed himself to think that luck was on his side. How _childish and gullible_ of him.

 

 

 

**_Do Kyungsoo, 3% Match._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry it took my this long to update, but i'm slow like that.  
> I still don't have a beta reader so if you find any mistake, pls tell me <3   
> ALSO! i think i kind of fucked up the hours/time i used here? but well i like to think that time isn't real.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo stopped crying when he realized he had to open the bookstore. Sure he was sad, and of course he didn’t want to see couples, but he is an adult so he should be responsible. Also, he has to water his flowers. So, face puffy and wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, he started working.

More than 5 couples came today and he’s thinking that maybe he should take the afternoon off. He should buy something to eat, close the bookstore and spend the rest of the day reading surrounded by his flowers.

At least his heart stopped beating so hard, but the ache didn’t go away. It was 2 p.m. and he forgot to buy lunch. He wasn’t going out to buy something anyway, he looked worse than before because while he was watering the flowers, he noticed the small flower that bloomed out of nowhere. He laughed at first, remembering how his first thought was that they meant anticipation, now thinking beyond his childish wish, he can’t believe how the other meaning of anemones: bad luck or ill omens, got pass through him.

Kyungsoo felt bad at first, when he was at home, after running and walking for some hours, because he had realized that he just stormed off the restaurant, leaving jongin without explanation. But would his match care about someone like him, who only matched in a 3% with him? No. No one with a matching percent that low would want something serious, so probably jongin was just playing with him. It was easier to think that, anyways.

He’d been reading for some time when he heard a knock, but he didn’t mind. But then, someone was calling his name, quite loudly.

“Kyngsoo? Kyungsoo, I know you’re inside, Jongdae told me!” his mind had to be playing tricks. It couldn’t be jongin, but to be sure he looked down carefully from the roof. He wasn’t able to even see the person because the moment he did it, his glasses fell down. He could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes. “Kyunsoo! It’s jongin, your glasses are okay, I caught them!”

If he touched his throat, he was sure he would feel his heart. Good bye to his glasses, he thought. He had another pair at home, so he would have to wait for jongin to leave, but the man was still shouting his name.

“Kyungsoo I saw you! Don’t make me do this!”

Do what? Was he going to break in!? He can’t believe it, jongin is like _him._

“DO KYUNGSOO I HAVE YOUR PLANT AND YOUR GLASSES” Or maybe he was not. “AND I’M REALLY SORRY TO BE SCREAMING LIKE THIS, BUT PLEASE COME DOWN SO WE CAN TALK, OR I’M TAKING THEM WITH ME FOREVER.”

Plant? What plant? Jongin doesn’t know anything about plants, and he’s clumsy, that plant is going to die. He reconsiders the idea of going down to the first floor and opening the door.

So he does it. He should calm down though, because it took him more than 15 minutes to take the decision, so the man probably left.  He tries to take a peek from the stair, sticking his head from the bookshelf in front of him, not that he can see much, but he can undoubtedly see a tall shape in front of the door’s glass. Oh, well.

So after finding the biggest book and taking it with him, he’s ready to open the door.

“That’s my impatien” Kyungsoo states, forgetting the urge to cry.

“Yes, uh, Jongdae? He sold you out, sorry, hi?” Oh, Minseok was a traitor, he had told everything to dae. “We spoke and-, Do-don’t make that face! He didn’t say anything too personal, he just uh, he kind of explained some things? Please put that down.”

Kyungsoo had the book raised towards the other man’s face, thing that he didn’t even remember doing.

“When I came back and you weren’t there, I thought that maybe the date didn’t go how you wanted it, or that maybe you just didn’t like me.” Jongin lets out a low chuckle. “But I liked you, a lot, so I couldn’t just leave it at that. Your friend said that you stick a lot to the matching device, but mostly to the percentage, and that’s when I realized what had happened. You never looked bothered or mentioned something about my matching percentage with you.”

So jongin liked him. Sad thing he was going to get scared once he knew the percentage. His nose was tingling; he could feel the tears coming.

“How much do I match you, Soo?” It sounded so nice on his lips.

“Give me my impatien first, please.” Okay, this was it. “A 100%.” Why is jongin smiling? Was it a-

“Great. Isn’t that great? A full match, _you can’t argue with that._ ”

What?

“I’m going to be honest. I don’t believe the device is the only way to find love or to date or to whatever. I know it’s not fake, I know it can work perfectly, but I also know that falling in love without it is completely possible. So that night at the bar? I was going to ask you out, and then, the device started to beep and I thought that it was just luck”

His brain must be frozen, because he can’t comprehend what jongin said or how what he said is great.

“You like the idea of having a good match and now you have one, and I really don’t care about that but I like you. So isn’t that great? I mean, I have yet to make you like me, but I can work on that, right?”

Before he can answer, kyungsoo is already crying.

This doesn’t sound like a joke. And while what jongin said makes sense, a lot of sense, he would have liked to be his complete match. A warm hand wipes his tears. He deserves to try.

“I can wait, if you need time to think about this or-”

“I like you, it’s just that I’m…unsure about some things.”

“we can go slow. Yesterday was just our first date and-”

“I ruined it”

“No, you…put it on pause. We can have as many dates as you want, I’d like it to be an infinite number of dates, but I’ll accept whatever you want.” He feels his eyes puffy and his face must be red, and yet, he can’t help but laugh at the other’s words. “Is this okay then? I feel like I overstepped your boundaries, you were going to use a book against me-”

“I was nervous! I uh, you showed up out of nowhere.” Jongin mutters a low sorry. It seems like the taller is going to say something but then a loud growl comes out of kyungsoo’s stomach and he tries to _hide it_ placing the flowerpot in front of his tummy.

“Looks like that flower needs some watering”

“Forget it, I don’t like you at all. Go away.” He can feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Sorry, maybe the flower would like some spicy spaghetti?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t get how, but now he’s terribly hungry. He’s about to say yes and take jongin’s hand when he remembers he’s wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and also, his eyes are puffy, he can’t leave the bookstore.  Jongin must have noticed his uneasiness, because when he mumbles a _“I’m not hungry at all”_ the man just answer that the restaurant can deliver the food.  

After they eat jongin helps him to reorganize the books and to clean, and between doing that and talking, they didn’t notice how dark was outside.

“Do you live here?”

“Why-why are you asking?” Jongin gets the reason of kyungsoo’s defensive tone when his face starts to turn red. _Cute_.

“Look at the time, I’m pretty sure you’re past the close hour. Let’s eat something and then I can drive you back or to your home, if that’s the case.”

Oh, jongin wasn’t thinking about spending the night. He needs to calm down.

“I don’t live here, we can go. There’s a convenience store near here…uh we don’t have to go there but-”

“Sounds good, I’m ready when you are, Soo”

They ate instant noodles, jongin got two cups, so he guesses the taller do like them.  Once they arrive to his building, he gets covered in a coat (that looks a little bit way to long on him) and jongin walks him to the door.

“Can you text me when you get inside your home?”

“You’ll do it too?” he gets a low _sure._ “I-Uh, thanks you for the food and I’m so sorry for the date-” He doesn’t get to finish because jongin kisses his cheek and thanks him for opening the door earlier, and then he’s running back to his car. Kyungsoo stays there for a moment until he feels his phone vibrating, a text.

_I’ll wait here for your text- ji_

And the taller wasn’t joking, once kyungsoo is inside, he looks from his window and jongin’s car is still outside. So he texts him.

Almost half an hour later, he gets another text.

_Got home safe. Thanks for today, Soo. -ji_

_I really liked it, and you too. - ji_

_Oh, good night and have a nice dream, too. –ji_

Kyungsoo can’t believe that single “You too” got him all red and giddy, but he falls sleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be so nice if any of you could tell me abt any misspeling you found! and thanks! <3


End file.
